westerntalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Site Rules
This page lists the rules for creating a character. If these rules are not followed administrators may contact you for correction. If you refuse/don't respond, administrators may delete your character. Information- These are the basics every character needs. So instead of going into detail, we're just gonna make a list. # All characters must have a birthdate and (If they have died in their story) a death date. # All characters must have a basic backstory # All characters must have an infobox # All characters must be free of major spelling errors (unless they are quotes) # All characters must make no mention that they are in fact, characters. Universe- All entries are made to coexist in one single canon. Thus, everything must be made to fit into everything else. This includes events, dates, etc. If you accidentally change a date or mess up a character, no worries! Site administrators are more than willing to help you! We understand keeping track of all this info is cumbersome, so there's no foul if this happens. Tone- All entries are told in a biographical nature and in the past tense. (Think how real wikis of Old West heroes are written). This includes citing of fictional sources for quotes (See Marcus Vandez) and sometimes even bringing up modern-day interpretations (see Lemoyne Butcher) Brining in real life historical events can help ground your character in realism and make them seem more believable. Time period- We want all the stories and characters to exist within the same universe and timeframe. While characters can certainly be born or die after, all stories should take place between the years 1860 and 1925. Why these years? Well, 1861 was the beginning of the American Civil War, a crucial part of American and Western culture. and the early to mid-1920s saw the final spark of the west snuffed out by industrialization and the beginning of America's obsession and romanticization of the Old West. Photos- A good character needs a good photo. While having photos is extremely recommended (and easy to obtain if you have RDRII) a photo is not required to make a charector. If you do have a photo, you will need to follow two crucial rules. Authenticity and copyright. The latter is simple, you must own the image. This means it must be taken by you (preferably in the game). Images taken from the web will be deleted. The former is more complicated, all photos must be edited to look real, even if its game graphics. Many phones have built-in photo editors that can create the desired effect. (And no, you can just slap Black-&-White on the photo and be done.) If you are unable to edit the photo to fit this policy, ask an administrator or another user. They may help you or even do it for you! Have fun!- Have fun living in the old west! If you have any questions feel free to ask an administrator or other user for help. Thanks for reading and we can't wait to see what you come up with! -Spicus